


Bitty Tales from Yastaghr

by yastaghr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dijkstra (Krait Bitty from Vex-Bitties), Gates (Papython Lamia from Vex-Bitties), Gen, Hemlock (King Lamia from Vex-Bitties), M/M, Multi, Plato (Endogeny from sometimesanartdragon), Qiang (Dark Hunter from wonderland-isles), Self-Insert, Starlight (Scooter from wonderland-isles), Strawberry (Bonbon from wonderland-isles), Yong (Dark Hunter from wonderland-isles)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: A collection of stories about me and my personal bitties.





	1. Papython New Name

When the four of us got home the very first night was... strange. I warned my new housemates that there were 2 puppies and 2 cats already living with us, and that my four family members were hosting my little brother's girlfriend for the summer. The last half of the conversation was scribbled inside my notebook.   
  
The minute we passed the gate separating the dogs area from the cats, my two English Springer Spaniels, who are just now entering their second year, wanted to sniff every inch of all three bitties. Everyone reacted differently.   
  
My Krait was both overwhelmed and excited. Cuddling up with two soft and loving dogs was well worth a wet kiss or ten. He decided to join their puppy pile for a bit.   
  
My Papython sat through the licks with the expression of someone who was putting up with a slightly awkward event. When Kiera (my female puppy) finally stopped being earnest at him, he was more than ready to wash of in the big sink.    
  
My King, on the other hand, didn't get any kisses at all. He glared at the dogs. Pretzel (my male puppy) rolled over to show that he understood that the King was higher up the totem pole than he is. Kiera was to busy earnesting the Papython to notice both this act and the fact she had a very small Krait cuddling up to her.   
  
Eventually everybody settled down into the TV room (my default safe space). I showed the bitties my chair. My King balanced himself around my chest and above me on the chair-back. It felt nice, the weight of his body keeping me pinned to the chair. The Papython added another weight by draping himself on my left arm.    
  
We half dozed for a little bit until my Mom joined us. She sat on the main couch where both dogs could come be near her. They did. She noticed the Krait and gave me a questioning look. I motioned my arm to say 'later'. Since I seemed okay and unlikely to move she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.   
  
We were just in time to catch the new episode of Expedition Unknown by Josh Gates. Slowly I felt the Papython lean closer to the TV. On one of the commercial breaks he turned to me. Once he was sure he had my attention he shouted over the commercials, "isssss me! Many puzzzzlessss, much explore. Me!"   
  
Archeology and other similar feels of work have a great deal of complex solutions built on only a small amount of evidence. Put it that way and of course the Papython would want to do it. With a little bit of negotiation, the Papython had a new name: Gates. The tiny hat might be harder to locate.


	2. Krait TV Dislike

Today we came home from me emotionally overloading during a movie (this happens a lot) and half my family settled with me in front of the TV to regroup. My mom had both puppies cuddling up to her and telling her that a thunderstorm scared them while we were away. I had my King under the blanket by my left arm, Gates holding my feet in place, and my little Krait tucked under the blanket by my right ear. 

 

Now River Monsters by Jeremy Wade is one of our favorite shows and was marathoning that day. The guy is a biologist who gets paid to fly around the world and fish (catch and release with only two exceptions) while talking about fish, rivers, fishing, and the people who live on fish and/or rivers. 

 

We get two episodes in. Jeremy is fishing for a silver fish that killed some people when their boat was torpedoed in WWII. The locals have cast a net and he gets to look in it. The first thing they run across in the net is a Banded Sea Krait.

 

My Krait emerges from his cuddle cave and starts chewing out the Banded Sea Krait. He hates how violent it is, how it uses its venom, its hunting methods, its coloration- if there was a thing for my mini to dislike, he tells us.

 

Long after the Banded Sea Krait had left the screen, he is still hissing out a tirade about it. The rest of us can only wait for the theoretically inevitable end of his speech. When it finally does end, my Krait nods his head and returns to his cuddle cave for a nap. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Ghost Adventures feat. King

My group of lamia and I were watching the travel channel today. Yes, we watch a lot of TV. I have multiple problems with my spine and joints that leave me in a lot of pain. We are working on trying to mitigate them. 

 

Ghost Adventures happened to be on, so we left it. Very quickly my King decided that Zak was an overdramatic fool. He and my Krait feel into arguing, which my King seems to enjoy very much. 

 

My King is of the opinion that the show is worth watching to mock the theatrics. My Krait vibrated with his furry at how ridiculous the science was, and he was especially annoyed that they didn't seem to be trying even a bit to stick to some kind of methodology. The fact that he is easily startled by the jump scares may or may not have been a factor.

 

Gates and I just listened to the debate. I agreed with both parties, although my favorite part of the show was watching the more realistic reactions of Aaron and how those reactions played of the rest of the team. My Papython, Gates, just rolled his eyes at the whole thing - both our reactions and the show itself.

 

Suddenly the two debaters noticed that the show had ended and a different one had begun. It was called Dead Files and none of us had seen it before. We three who remained awake quickly decided that this show was better and more enjoyable to watch. My mom, the puppies, and my Krait had all fallen asleep. 

 

King became absolutely fascinated with Steve. He was moving his skull to track the former detective's ever movement. His hood jittered like the skirts on female dancers in a Jarabe Tapatío performance. His mouth stayed slightly open. He did not seem sure if he wanted to impress Steve or bite him. 

 

Gates rather enjoyed the show. Its efforts at decontamination and combination of both practical and spiritual methodology was much more like what he would do, and therefore worthy of his respect. 

 

The end saw all of us fast asleep. 


	4. King Protects

One thing my bitties had learned about me, but never really understood until now, is that I have crippling social anxiety which makes my brain shut down and refuse to produce words. This problem, which is more often found in children than in adults, is called Selective Mutism. 

 

I don't know why other humans scare me so much. My problem doesn't apply to unknown bitties or animals. But sometimes perfectly reasonable activities shut me down. Like being in a Lyft car while my mom and the driver had a conversation.

 

I don't remember any of what they said. I was too afraid. But at some point in the fifteen minutes drive my King noticed my state. He was sharing the backseat with me and Gates while my mom let Dijkstra cuddle her hair. Gates was on the other side of the car from me, despite my King’s size, because he wanted to watch the scenery and try and guess how old the buildings were. This left my King in the perfect position to slither out of his seatbelt and impose himself between me and the driver.

 

Neither my mother nor the driver noticed, but having him between me and the strange was enough to make me feel safe enough to pull myself out of the panic attack by the time we reached our destination. It can't have been more than five minutes.

 

Gates felt pretty bad when my King chewed him out later for not helping. He stayed glued to my side for the rest of the day. But my King's quick reaction and act of bravery made my day.


	5. Dijkstra Name

A shelf full of books is one of the oddest obstacles one might face. Sometimes the challenge is emptying it. Sometimes it is moving it. Rarely is it climbing it. For one little Krait, the challenge was just in surveying it.

 

My littlest family member had decided to forgo book time that night. Instead, he went on a quest to explore the upper floor. Most of the doors were closed. He cursed under his breath, not with swear words, but with creative and extensive threats on the creator of doors. They might have a purpose, but right now they were in his way.

 

He slithered further down the hall, where a slice of light lay upon the laminate floor. It’s promise was fulfilled when the lamia reached an open door. He quickly slipped in.

 

The first thing he saw was a panel of faux wood hovering above the floor and stretching nearly as far as he could see. To his left it ended in a blue wall. To his right, a set of half moon shelves probably meant it was a desk.

 

He slithered over to the shelves. They were full of knick knacks. There was a portable heater he'd definitely like to get his phalanges on, and empty contact cases and medicine trackers that could be used for bitty-sized toiletries and clothes chests. Most of the rest wasn't as interesting as the giant black box-like shelves he'd spotted against the wall that intersected the wall with the door.

 

He zoomed like a Pygmy across to the bounty of books. He'd taken in five boxes that were jam packed with books of varying sizes and one with gauze over the front that might be an altar. There were three square boxes and three doubled boxes stacked and interlocked to make a rough triangle leading up to the corner of the room where the wall with the door was closest. The altar box was at the top. 

 

He couldn't imagine a way to reach the upper shelves, but the bottom ones seemed much more interesting to him in any case. The bottom right square was filled with school notes. He noted down the subjects in the miniature notebook Yastaghr had made for him using one of the graphite cores she'd extracted from a pencil for him. He didn't want to read anything now - just record it to be brought up as a joint study session later on. 

 

The other major section of interest was a square full of textbooks on the second level. There was a travel guide for Taiwan that looked recently used in front of the names. How could he get behind it?

 

The little Krait looked around and focused on a basket to the right of the bookcase. It was half full of dirty clothes, some of which were caked in dried clay. More importantly, it had holes in the stiff plastic that were placed to serve as a perfect snake ladder up to even the third level.

 

He made his way over and slipped through the first hole. Then he used the fabric of the clothes to work his way up to the next hole. He peered out, but he was only a few inches above the battered hardwood floor. He wormed his way up to the next hole. He repeated the process until he achieved the correct height. 

 

Finally the Krait reached a spot just above the shelf's height. He extended his body out of the hole and, using the incredibly dextrous strength of his tail, swung himself over to the shelf.

 

Unfortunately, the handhold he grabbed for was the very guide he'd been wanting to move. It swung into the books which, it turned out, weren't pushed all the way back. The whole mess of textbooks, binders, notebooks, and Krait tumbled to the floor with a massive thump.

 

One of the textbooks ended up opened over him, and he decided he might as well read it while his head stopped spinning. It seemed the book covered the study of algorithms. 

 

He had no idea what algorithms were, but apparently they were well enough studied for a textbook. This page was talking about using “Dijkstra’s Algorithm” (D-I-k-str-aw) to find the shortest path. He'd certainly like it to help him find the shortest path out of this mess of books.

 

By the time his human had come to rescue him, Dijkstra had found a new name and a new way of describing the world. He'd also found a new book for bedtime stories. 


	6. Treatment

My bitties and I have settled into a routine. We get up. We hang out. We go to sleep. But that routine was shattered recently. The doctor I’ve been seeing for one of my problems needed to retire rather suddenly. This meant I had to start seeing a new doctor, and for me, that was terrifying. I’ve had three really bad matches for doctors for this same condition, so I was worried it would be a bad match again. 

 

Because of this, I brought three of the four of my current bitties with me to the first meeting. Hemlock, my King, stayed right next to me and watched everything with suspicion. Gates, my Papython, stayed in my lap and kept interrupting me whenever my fidgeting turned too destructive. And Dijkstra, my Krait, was hanging by my ear and distracting me with questions about my current programming project. My fourth current bitty, Plato the Endogeny, stayed at home where they weren’t going to make a mess of an exam room.

 

Part of preparing to meet with the new doctor was retaking some of the diagnostic tests. One revealed that even though I’ve made huge progress from where I was, I still have a long way to go before I’m anywhere near normal. Because of this, my new doctor suggested I try out a different form of treatment, one that would require daily sessions for several weeks.

 

The first day of my treatment, I only brought Dijkstra and Hemlock. More accurately, I only brought Hemlock, but Dijkstra snuck his way into my pocket, so he came, too. He was very excited about all of the machinery and was asking questions constantly.

 

Unfortunately, he distracted Hemlock, the doctor, and his assistants so well that they missed how much pain the treatment was causing me. I spent a great deal of the rest of the day trying to calm the pain responses down. Dijkstra felt very guilty and decided to hide in a towel nest for the rest of the day. Plato decided to join him. We had to un-goop them and give them both separate baths.

 

The next day of treatment wasn’t much better than the first. Hemlock was very insistent that they do something differently, but no matter how they changed the settings on the machines, it still hurt. Hemlock got very upset and insisted they stop. 

 

They asked me to come in one more time. They planned to start again from the beginning, this time without the distraction of an excited little Krait asking them questions. It took a long time to convince Hemlock to let me go in again. He didn’t like that I kept getting hurt and nothing he could do could prevent it. It didn’t help that I wasn’t exactly certain that I wanted to be going back in. It had been a lot of pain, and I couldn’t take my anxiety medicine during this treatment.

 

Hemlock, Gates and I arrived on the third day. Gates had decided to come with me because of how much the anxiety was affecting me. He was the only one who really wanted to be there. The redo took a lot of time, and it went through a lot of pain. Gates kept my hands occupied through it all. At the end we found some settings that, while they hurt, were manageable. Hemlock wasn’t happy, but I was willing to try to see this through.

 

Day four almost felt like day two. A different nurse was running the machine, and she insisted we needed to increase the dose. It hurt a lot, but I tried to hide it from Hemlock. He didn’t buy it, but he did let me finish the treatment. Unfortunately, he had to help me through the rest of the day as my body had several side effects from the treatment plus continued pain signals. 

 

Today is going to be day five, so we’ll see how it goes. Hemlock is just barely shy of insisting we call it off. If it is at all like the previous days, I’m inclined to agree with him.


	7. Vex-Bitties Adoptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the adoption of Hemlock the King, Dijkstra the Krait, and Gates the Papython! They came from vex-bitties on Tumblr, also known as Vexatious here!

(I'd like to do an adoption scenario for a full size Papython, miniature Krait, and a full size King. Is that okay?)  

 

A short humanoid creature walks into the store and hesitates. I think I know who I want to adopt, but the store is very bright and busy. I don't know where to go, and the cycle of thoughts and sensations quickly overwhelms me. Looking around I see the pamphlets. Snatching one up and huddling in a corner takes less than a minute. I open it and uses it to cover my face.

 

A full-sized Papython slithers past me with a box full of crafting supplies. He sees me hiding behind the pamphlet and looking nervous and upset. He very gently taps my leg to get my attention and holds up his box of crafts. He nods towards a back room with the door slightly ajar and gestures for me to follow him. I decide to just peek into the room and see if it’s a little quieter in there.

 

There are two other lamias in the room, a miniature Krait and a full-sized King. They appear to be quite busy with whatever they are working on, and there are plenty of places where I can sit and observe them without being in the way. I decide to accept the Papython’s invitation to join him and his friends in their craft room. The Krait and King each look up at me and smile, but they don’t attempt to start up a conversation or overwhelm me with exuberant greetings. 

 

Instead the three lamias continue their craft project, shifting their supplies so that I can see what they are working on more easily. I notice that the King has lowered himself so that his height won’t intimidate me, but he’s being careful to keep his hood fully raised so that I can have a good look at the pattern on it. 

 

The Krait keeps glancing in my direction. He clearly wants to slither right over for cuddles, but the Papython gently touches the tip of his tail and shakes his head, letting the Krait know to give me some space. The Papython and the Krait take out some paints and begin to paint on sheets of paper. Once each painting is complete, they hand it to the King, who sprays it with acrylic sealant and glues it to cardboard. Once they have completed several pictures, they begin to cut them into puzzle piece shapes and place them in baggies.

 

I scoot a little closer, and before long I'm covered in splotches of paint. The King, Krait, and Papython happily share their supplies, and the King fills some of the silence by softly explaining that these puzzles are for clutches of baby Kraits and Papythons who love the handmade puzzles. Once the final puzzle is made, I sit with the three lamias in companionable silence. These are the three lamia types that I want to adopt, but how do I ask them? I have an idea.

 

I quickly use the paints to paint a little picture of me, a Papython, a Krait, and a King. I quickly cut the paper into puzzle shapes and set each piece in front of the corresponding lamia. They each look at the pictures on their puzzle pieces for a moment before quickly pushing them together. One piece is still missing though. I place the piece with the picture of me on it in the center of the puzzle. The lamias stare at the puzzle, then they look at me with overjoyed smiles. 

 

The Papython points at me and asks “Hug?” I consider it and nod. The three lamias sweep me up in a loving hug, and I know I made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out more about the King, Krait, and Papython bitties (and many more) at vex-bitties.tumblr.com
> 
> Come join me on Tumblr at yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Or on Twitter at @yastaghr


	8. Wonderland-Isles Adoptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the adoption rp between me and Wonderland-isles on Tumblr! It involves my newest bitties, Starlight the Scooter, Strawberry the Bonbon, Yong the Dark Hunter, and Qiang the Dark Hunter. It also features my current bitties, Gates the Papython, Hemlock the King, and Dijkstra the Krait. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find pictures of all of the bitty types here at Wonderland-Isles or Vex-bitty 's tumblrs! Additional pictures (from me) can be found on my Tumblr or Twitter! See notes after the story for links.

Hi! Me and my bitties found a flyer for your bitties. We'd be interested in meeting some! I can already tell my Papython (from vex-bitties) has his eyes on a certain little Scooter. Heart-shaped eyes. But we're definitely wanting to get to know at least 2 more! A Bon Bon would be nice, and my Krait (from vex-bitties) Dijkstra is looking for a swimming buddy and potential mate among the sharks!

 

“Hello Dear and welcome to Wonderland Isles” Demure greets you with a bow and a smile. “Vex’s bitties are quite amazing right? There are several Scooters available but I must ask, are you searching for one that is on the smaller range or the larger? While even the largest scooter isn’t very large in comparison to the other hybrids, and their height is subject to change thanks to the heart fruit and drink me bottles, it would help us narrow the search down. Same for the BonBon bitty you are looking for. Both the scooters and BonBons run between a foot to a foot and a half.”

 

“As for dear Dijkstra, after conversing with Vex, we both agree that either a Gently Singing or a Dark Hunter would be best for a Krait. Below you will find their basic information and their image. But, if you have more questions please do not hesitate to ask.”

 

**Gently Singing (Whale Shark!Ut!Papyrus)**

**Positive Traits: Gentle, calm, affectionate, sings beautifully, glows in the dark, great with young**

**Negative Traits: tends to be absent minded, hyper fixates, bit of a crybaby, can be loud**

**Gets along best with: Floats your Boat, Tiny Dancers, Great Bites**

  
  


**Dark Hunters (Tiger Shark!Uf!Papyrus)**

**Positive traits: Loyal, strong, intelligent, great with young, territorial**

**Negative traits: Holds grudges, stubborn, territorial, prefers live food to hunt**

**Gets along best with: Sleepy Nommers, Great Stretch**

 

Thank you, Demure! The scooter that Gates, my papython, had his eyes on is one of the larger of them, although not the largest. He seems to be a bit shorted that Gates, who is 1 foot 7 inches long. I hope that helps.

As for the BonBon, I think a smaller one would be best for us. I wasn’t him to be able to hide in my hoodie pocket if he gets scared. Stars know I would. I have social anxiety, just like he does, so we hopefully won’t end up in too many situations that will overwhelm him.

Dijkstra and I have had a long discussion, and we’ve decided that a Dark Hunter would be a great swimming buddy for him. One question. How big do the Dark Hunters get? Dijkstra is rather small, but I mostly want to make sure I get a big enough tank for them to enjoy.

 

Demure taps his chin thoughtfully with a hum. He beckons you first over to a cave that you could of sworn wasn’t there a moment ago. At the mouth are 3 wiggling lamia bittys playing a game of tag. A forth lamia of a different breed is cheering them on quietly.

The three players are triplet mid-sized Scooters while the cheerleader is a particularly small BonBon. (perhaps petite would be a better word for him)

 

“These are the only Scooters we have available currently so one of them must be the one your Gates saw” Demure gives a musical whistle that gains the lamia’s attention. They slither over at rapid speeds. The first slides to a perfect stop in front of your feet, the second tumbles head over tail but gives a tiny ta-daa and the third accidentally zooms past before wiggling backwards until he joins his brothers in line.

The BonBon’s approach is must slower. The closer he gets the brighter his blush before he ultimately hides behind demure squeaking when he’s close enough.

 

“After you decide I will gladly lead you to the water to meet the available Dark Hunters. Do you happen to have any questions so far?”

 

(Dark Hunters are one foot long and stay that size unless introduced to a large body of water where they rapidly grow to the same size as their shark breed. Dark Hunter’s are tiger sharks so their largest length is about 13 feet. They shrink back down once their leave the water. In a tank he will stay at 1 foot)

 

I bend down to provide better access for Gates to slide off. Once safely on the ground, he slithers over to the last of the Scooters, the one who had missed his stopping point. “Hi'sssss. My name isss Gatesssssss. I think you’re very… pretty…”

His voice trailed to a stop as his eye lights got lost in the Scooter’s. Meanwhile, I went and crouched behind my full-size King, Hemlock. He held still as I held out my hands for the little Bon Bon. Hemlock said, quietly, “She’s not going to hurt you. You don’t have to come closer. She just wants the chance to get to know you.”

 

The other two Scooters begin to clap and chirp in excitement. Their little bro has a future mate AND a new home! Heck yea! They twirl around the pair excitedly. 

As for the complimented Scooter he blushes holding his cheeks, his tail thumping a mile a minute before he cuddles up to Gates and plants a big kiss on his cheek.

 

The nervous BonBon eyes your hand warily but sees Hemlock. Despite being very big he can tell the resemblance between the King and the Boss Baby bitties they are born alongside. The familiarity emboldens him. You must be an amazing person and very kind if he vouches for you in such a way.

BonBon sidles forward and nuzzles your finger tips murring. His skull feels soft to the touch, his cheeks squishing slightly from the force he was nuzzling you. His small nuzzles gaining strength before you find your hand completely occupied.

 

Demure quickly snaps a picture cooing. BonBons tend to bond quickly with their owner so he feels like he should warn you that you’re going to have quite the time untangling him. Later though, this was a very precious moment between you and the BonBon and Gates with the Scooter.

 

He does wonder if you have a name for them yet? A near by Prism tells him that two Dark Hunters have approached the docks and are waiting to meet their possible new Owner, school member and maybe even mate?

  
  
  


Starlight melts into the kiss momentarily before all but wrapping himself around Gates in excitement like a shiny blue belt. He’s not coming off until he is good and ready.

“I LOVE IT! MORE THAN OKAY” Starlight yells out squeakily, voice breaking from excitement.

 

Strawberry on the other hand is doing his best to melt into your hands. BonBons are very tactile and love being in contact with their owner especially when being complimented. Poor babies are born so nervous and self conscious.

He peeps, rolling over on his back to smile at you. Reaching his hands upward to try and reach your face for more snuggles. Maybe to find that perfect snuggle spot against your neck.

 

Before Demure could comment how adorable and fitting both names are two small orbs of water zoom into view. Seems the Dark Hunters were both too excited themselves. Both are in their smaller size but still a bit intimidating considering their way of showing adulthood is to scar themselves into a second tooth pattern along their collarbone.

They both gaze around for their possible mate not spotting him yet. The one on the left makes direct eye contact with you silently, patiently. The one on the right is staring at Hemlock appraisingly.

Their both vibrating with excitement.

 

Gates grins hugely and surrenders himself to the snuggles. He’s just ecstatic that he found his mate and his mate loves him back. If he needed to carry Starlight everywhere he went he would. He was that happy.

I bring Strawberry up to my face and nuzzle him like a cat. Just like Strawberry, I am very tactile with the ones I love. I’ll definitely be carrying him and cuddling with him everywhere I go. He’s more than welcome to find his favourite spot on my neck. I like to wear collars and necklaces, so he’ll always have plenty to hold onto.

A small little head peeked out of my hoodie’s pocket. It was Dijkstra, my little Krait. He’s watching the two Dark Hunters, appraising them, assessing them. He likes both their approaches; watching me makes him feel like they will fit into the family well, and watching Hemlock makes him feel like the other will keep his safety in mind. He doesn’t quite know what to do, so he settles for watching and trying to learn more.

 

Seems the hybrids are quite happy but lets see how it goes with our two Dark Hunters.

They pupped together, so are often found schooling with each other. They will be more then happy if their brother gets picked over them. Infact seeing how adorable Dijkstra is has endeared them both and they have silently decided the same thing without each others consent!

 

The silent watcher reaches over and shows off his brother’s scars saying on how brave he was during it. The one on the right squawks and firmly says not to listen to him that his brother is the better hunter and swimmer!

It becomes into a war of compliments. 

 

Well loyalty is one of their core traits…and stubborn one of their negative traits.

 

Dijkstra grins at how the two Dark Hunters are trading compliments. He knew just the solution to the problem! A swimming contest!

“Hello. I’m Dijkstra. I believe the best way to decide who will come with me is an aquatic acrobatics contest! I am a Krait, and we do a lot of complex swimming. I need someone who can keep up with me! Would you be willing to let me use your pool to test you out?”

 

Both Dark Hunters stand at attention when Dijkstra pops out. They mentally coo, not out loud it would ruin their image, at how cute and obviously clever he is. In a matter of minutes he not only stopped them both and devised the perfect way for them to show off!

 

Our watcher is fast but not as maneuverable while the appraiser is maneuverable but not as fast. This will be very interesting!

 

Demure claps his hands. This will be so much fun! A contest, how marvelous!

 “You are more then welcome to use our ocean! There is already a obstacle course set up that the sharks enjoy. It’s a bit like a jungle gym actually. They each use it for different purposes. For example the Dark Hunters use it to train reflexes! Let me know what you would like and it can be calibrated easily” 

 

Word has already gotten around, terrible gossips some of these bitties are, and several have gathered at the beach to see the first ever Mate Olympics! With Dijkstra as the “gold medal”, someone has even set up a little throne for him to sit on!

 

(fun times abound!)

  
  


Everyone settles down to watch the excitement. This is a side of Dijkstra we rarely get to see! Anticipatory energy fills the crowd.

Dijkstra appraises the obstacle course and nods. This will work perfectly. He holds up both hands and says, “I am going to run the courssse as it is currently ssssset up. When I am done, each of you can take your turn to try and copy my route while I watch. I will ssscore the runsssss basssed on sssssspeed, agility, accuracccy, and flair. If you want to add your own finish to the run, go ahead! Will thissss be amenable to you?”

 

Both Dark Hunters are more the agreeable but also a bit worried. They know a krait is one of the best swimmers but the obstacle course can be a bit treacherous for a newcomer. 

 

The coral reef sharp, the ravine dark and the volcanic vents well to call them hot would be an understatement! They are torn between excited to see their possible mate show off, judge them on their aptitude and worry.

 

They hold hands silently and nod firmly. They might not be one of the most popular shark breed bitties considering they are stubborn and well most have a a healthy “respect” for something that can essentially eat you but they are ready to show the world their prowess!

 

**“We are ready!”**

 

Dijkstra quickly sets out on his course. He weaves between the stands of coral. He’s more than small enough to be safe between them. He even swims right through a little passageway, one that was big enough for the two Dark Hunters.

Then he went and swum down into the ravine. He uses a touch of magic on his sweater, making the fabric glow. He gets fairly deep before he comes back up.

He dodges between the bursts of heat from the vents. He has to really push his speed to avoid getting overheated, but it’s still plenty fun.

Once he gets out of that area he moves into doing some simple aerobatics. He does a loop, a barrel roll, and a figure eight. He deems that an acceptable challenge, so he swims back over to the edge and gets in his throne.

“Alright! I think that will give me a good idea of how much you can do. Don’t forget to have fun doing it! I’ll let you decide who gets to go first.”

 

Everyone watches Dijkstra perform the course. They lean forward to spot him between the corals, tense when you disappears into the ravine and chant his name when he weaves between the vents. His final performance is meant with thunderous applause from the stands but that was nothing compared to both Dark Hunters giving a roar. 

 

Something about Dijkstra showing how strong, agile, intelligent and capable he is has awakened something primal. They want nothing more but to show him what they are made of. 

 

They don’t bother taking turns.

 

Both bolt into the corals at incredible speeds. The wake of their bodies swiftly displacing the water causing the corals to ripple and sway in the breeze. They use the gaps the dancing corals make to perform tighter and tighter curls. Missing the sharp bits by millimeters. 

 

They twine around each other before diving straight down into the ravine. Their bodies giving off a dark bloody glow. Their eyes searchlights in the abyss. Their scars appearing like great jaws. Like beast from the nether they dodge unseen rocks and twist their bodies like dragons in the darkness, leaving trails of light behind. 

 

They are performing with everything they are worth. Their agility, their stamina, their strength and even how frightening they can be. While fully capable of defending their mate, it helps if you’re scary enough that no one tries anything foolish.

 

By the time they exit the ravine into the ocean you can see where they are most different. The Watcher has pulled ahead but has singed himself a bit on the vents. It will heal quickly but it irritates him enough that he can’t shift quite as easily. The Appraiser while slightly behind his brother is curling around the vents, un-bothered by their heat. He twist himself into a nearly perfect circle when one vent burps out a small bubble of lava.

 

At the last vent, they separate and dance designs into the water using their glow. They swoop, glide, flip and jet. Like two comets flying through space before coming to a stop before Dijkstra, hands out stretched; palms up.

 

Who will he choose?

 

The audience holds their breath.

 

Dijkstra watches closely as they show off their excellent skills. He’s impressed with the Watcher’s speed, but the recklessness is… probably to be expected from a Dark Hunter. They are stubborn, after all.

On the other hand, the intelligence of the way the Appraiser avoids the vents is admirable, but he did lose a good bit of speed to it. Dijkstra needed a mate who could keep up with him.

Hmm. Which one to pick? They each had their good qualities… wait. Why was he thinking like that? He had two hands, and playing together as a school of three would be much more fun!

Dijkstra took his hands and grabbed hold of one hand from each Dark Hunter. He raised them both up and said, “I have decided that this is a tie! Both brave Dark Hunters will be coming home with us!”

 

They are SPEECHLESS!

 

This is possible? They could have this? A wonderful mate and each other? Is it true?!

 

Both Dark Hunters sweep Dijksrtra into a embrace, nuzzling his face and neck  ecstatically. The applause from the audience is thunderous. Howlers are howling. Lamias are trilling. Sharks are launching themselves out of the water!

 

Best (and first) Mate Olympics ever!

 

Demure sidles closer to you laughing. 

“My, that was wonderful and heart stopping! It seems everyone is leaving happy today! Have you thought of a possible name for your new Dark Hunters?”

 

Dijkstra laughs, nuzzling each Dark Hunter in turn. He was so ecstatic that he gave himself the hiccups! He blushed and buried his head in the Watcher’s shoulder. Hiccups were the worst.

I smiled at Demure. “It is amazing, isn’t it? Everyone had so much fun. I do have a couple of ideas for names for them. Do you think they would object to Yong (勇)and Qiang (强)? They mean Brave and Strong in Chinese.”

 

“What wonderfully powerful names! I feel they will both love their names without a doubt and am sure once you can unpeel them from dear Dijkstra they will enjoy their names as well.” He pauses to snap a few quick pictures of  the trio along with Dijkstra’s hiccups. So adorable!

 

“But, may I be the first to congratulate you on all 4 of your new family members! Quite the large group actually, thankfully we have plenty of care packages for them!” Demure hands you some of every snack available since between all 4 they will eat a vast variety of nummies. “If you come back in a few days, there will be new foods that they would love as well!”

 

“Remember you’re always welcome on the Isles dear”

 

“Thank you, Demure. I’ll definitely be back soon to get more food. We have so many bitties at home now! They’ll all need plenty of food and enrichment. Thank you for letting us take them home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out more about Demure and the Scooters, Bonbons, Dark Hunters, and other bitties at wonderland-isles.tumblr.com
> 
> Find out more about Kings, Kraits, Papythons, and other bitties at vex-bitties.tumblr.com
> 
> Come join me on my Tumblr at yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Or on Twitter at @yastaghr

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on Tumblr at yastaghr.tumblr.com or on Twitter @yastaghr.


End file.
